


The Spectacular Spider-Freak

by NoveltyToy



Series: A Series of Seriously Bad Decisions [4]
Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Really Queer and Actually Autistic Author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveltyToy/pseuds/NoveltyToy
Summary: An Alternate take on events from The Spectacular Spider-Man Cartoon for my series, "The Misadventures of Harry Theopolis Osborn." The plan is for each chapter to correspond with a specific episode from the series. In some cases, the events and characterizations may be altered dramatically to suit my own purposes. Also, my series includes a lot of adult themes that aim to capture a little piece of realism and explore the motivations of villains, heroes and bystanders alike, so be prepared for Multiple POVs.





	1. Episode Summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might have just been an excuse for me to rewatch The Spectacular Spider-Man Cartoon for the Zillionth time. 
> 
> Also, note: this "Chapter" is here to be used as a Quick Reference for myself and any readers that may be sensitive to trigger related content or want to have access to more thorough chapter summaries.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you don't like spoilers, _feel free to skip ahead to the first real chapter!_**

#### Chapter Breakdowns.

###### * Chapter 1:

### Summary of Events and Warnings.

This is the second part of a Series entitled, "A Series of Seriously Bad Decisions." Although, * _please note:_  my writing process involves jumping around in the timeline and drafting many different scenes from multiple perspectives at the same time, so the various parts will not be completed in a sensical order. If you prefer to read things Start to Finish, you may have a long wait ahead of you before you'd be able to properly enjoy this work. However, I will continue to update sporadically, all over the place, often with unpolished chapters, because receiving absolutely any kind of feedback gives me that little happy boost that keeps me motivated to continue. 

 

 **New Readers be warned!** Everything that follows after this point will be filled with **spoilers!**

 

###### * Chapter 2:

### Survival of The Fittest

 **Original Episode Summary:** Summer is over for Peter Parker and school's ready to start -- both literally (it's his junior year of high school), and in the real world of crime-fighting -- as Spider-Man faces his first real challenge (The Enforcers) and his first real mega-villain, the Vulture.

 **Significant Alterations:** Mary Jane already attends Midtown High and is close friends with Harry, Gwen and Peter. Harry is not a timid, unpopular nerd - he doesn't hesitate to get between Peter Parker and any bullies. Norman Osborn is still an unapologetic asshole, but he's not so stubborn as to insist that he NEVER apologises. He just refuses to apologize in _this particular_  set of circumstances. 

 **Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn, 

 **Special (Villainous) Appearances by:**  Doctor Otto Octavius, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Hammerhead, Tombstone, The Enforcers (Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox). 

**Trigger Warnings:** ****

###### * Chapter 3:

### Interactions

 **Original Episode Summary:** Peter Parker attempts to tutor the popular Liz Allan while Spider-Man tries to stop Electro, who will stop at nothing to find a cure for the accident that made him who he is.

**Significant Alterations:**

**Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

 **Special (Villainous) Appearances by:** Max Dillon/Electro, 

**Trigger Warnings:**

 

###### * Chapter 4:

### Natural Selection

 **Original Episode Summary:** Peter Parker and Spider-Man both must learn to own their choices when decisions made by Dr. Curt Connors transform him into the Lizard.

**Significant Alterations:**

**Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

 **Special Appearances by:** Curt Connors/The Lizard, 

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 5:

### Market Forces

 **Original Episode Summary:** While Peter takes on the responsibility of helping Aunt May pay the bills, Montana (one of the Big Man's Enforcers) becomes the stunning Shocker to fulfill his responsibility: eliminating Spider-Man.

**Significant Alterations:**

**Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

**Special Appearances by:**

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 6:

### Competition

 **Original Episode Summary:** As Peter Parker and Harry Osborn try out for the football team, Spider-Man must face convict Flint Marko, newly transformed into the Sandman in order to kill Spider-Man.

 **Significant Alterations:** My version of Harry Osborn is not the least bit interested in trying out for the football team. 

 **Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

 **Special Appearances by:** Flint Marko/Sandman, 

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 7:

### The Invisible Hand

 **Original Episode Summary:** Peter struggles to get a date for the Fall Formal, and to figure out a way to pay for it. Meanwhile, the unstoppable Rhino – the latest of the Big Man's creations – has sworn vengeance on Spider-Man. Spidey takes the battle directly to the source of his troubles, the previously invisible hand, who has been secretly conducting his villain-of-the-week attacks. But the Big Man offers a surprising solution to Spidey's problems, a tempting offer he doesn't think our hero can afford to refuse. Will Spidey do the right thing?

**Significant Alterations:**

**Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

 **Special Appearances by:** Alexander O'hirn/The Rhino,

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 8:

### Catalysts

 **Original Episode Summary:** On the night of the Midtown High Fall Formal, Peter's date, Mary Jane Watson, threatens to invert Midtown's social structure. Elsewhere, the mysterious, murderous Green Goblin tries to force L. Thompson Lincoln (a.k.a. Tombstone) to step down as NYC's Big Man of crime and tries to kill Spider-Man. Will Spider-Man be able to take this new threat seriously enough – or will he be so cocky that he loses his big head?

 **Significant Alterations:** Peter's date to the Fall Formal is Harry's high society friend, Felicia Hardy. Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy both attend the dance as Harry Osborn's dates.

 **Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

 **Special Appearances by:** The Green Goblin, 

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 9:

### Reaction

 **Original Episode Summary:** Peter Parker and Spider-Man learn that actions have consequences when nebbishy Dr. Otto Octavius becomes the megalomaniacal Doctor Octopus. The cause: an accidental explosion; the effect: mayhem! Now Spider-Man must prevent Doctor Octopus from obtaining an experimental battery pack that can keep his mechanical arms functioning indefinitely.

 **Significant Alterations:** Harry is not using Globulin Green, not playing football, and not especially interested in hanging out with the "in crowd." However, Mary Jane is encouraging Harry to give Peter some space while Pete flirts with Liz Allan. "It's a disaster waiting to happen," she comments, "but this sort of thing needs to run its course. Let him get this cheerleader obsession out of his system, okay?"

 **Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

**Special Appearances by:**

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 10:

### The Uncertainty Principle

 **Original Episode Summary:** While Colonel John Jameson struggles to land his damaged space shuttle, Spider-Man struggles to defeat the Green Goblin, who also threatens Hammerhead and Tombstone in order to become the reigning crime boss in New York and to kill Spider-Man. But Peter Parker's biggest challenge will be facing the truth when he finally learns the Goblin's true identity, all on Halloween.

**Significant Alterations:**

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

**Special Appearances by:**

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 11:

### Persona

 **Original Episode Summary:** Spider-Man gains a black costume, courtesy of the alien life form, during an encounter with the Black Cat. Meanwhile, a master of disguise, the Chameleon, starts framing Spidey for various robberies, using inventions and effects provided by Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason. Spider-Man is left with no option but to team up with Black Cat to stop his new enemy's crime spree.

 **Significant Alterations:** The Symbiote's first appearance is going to be put off. Instead, this theft is going to be replaced with _____. 

 **Characters:** Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

 **Special Appearances by:** Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Chameleon, Quentin Beck (later to be known as Mysterio), Phineas Mason (later to be known as The Tinkerer). 

**Trigger Warnings:**

###### * Chapter 12:

### Group Therapy

Original Episode Summary: With Electro's help, Doctor Octopus breaks himself, Vulture, Sandman, Rhino and Shocker out of Ryker's Island prison to quench their mutual thirst for revenge. Even with his new black alien suit, Spider-Man finds his old enemies, now called the Sinister Six, are more than he can handle.

Significant Alterations: Since The Symbiote's first appearance is going to be postponed, Spider-Man is going to need to find some other means to beat the Sinister Six. Perhaps this involves a team up with some other hero from The Marvel Cinematic Universe? 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 13:

### Intervention

Original Episode Summary: With Aunt May in the hospital and his friendship with Eddie Brock ruined, Peter finally gains enough self-awareness to realize the alien symbiote is starting to affect his personality. The struggle between Peter and the symbiote evolves into a war within Spidey's own mind, where Peter is aided by a familiar face.

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 14:

### Nature vs. Nurture

Original Episode Summary: Peter is in a celebratory mood as Aunt May is released from the hospital, but Eddie Brock (transformed into the vicious Venom by the alien symbiote) has no intention of letting them have a happy reunion. Can Spider-Man defeat his new arch-nemesis?

Significant Alterations: 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 15:

### Blueprints

Original Episode Summary: It's early December, and the first snow is falling. Peter Parker has a long "to do" list – starting with talking to Gwen Stacy about their surprise first kiss. But before he gets the chance, Spider-Man has a run-in with the sorcerer Mysterio.

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 16:

### Destructive Testing

Original Episode Summary: Both Gwen Stacy and Liz Allan like Peter Parker. So whom should Peter pursue? Meanwhile, Kraven the Hunter has come to New York to make Spider-Man his prey

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by: Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter,

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 17:

### Reinforcement

Original Episode Summary: As Christmas approaches, the Sinister Six reconstitutes with Sandman, Rhino, Vulture, Electro, and new members Mysterio and Kraven. All they want for Christmas is Spider-Man — dead. Meanwhile, Peter Parker finds his wandering eye prevents him from being with Gwen Stacy. He'll have to learn to focus if he wants to get the girl, and if he wants to stay alive.

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 18:

### Shear Strength

Original Episode Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and the Master Planner and his henchmen are planning to take over the world. A highly motivated Spider-Man takes the fight to the Planner's secret lair, but once he gets there, can he survive?

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 19:

### First Steps

Original Episode Summary: School's back in session, and things have changed. Peter Parker's actually invited to Flash Thompson's birthday bash. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has to party with Sandman, who's once again looking to make his Big Score. Harry Osborn shows up at school again. And is that Venom disappearing into the night?

Significant Alterations: Venom's appearance is postpone, to be replaced by _____. 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

###### * Chapter 20:

### Growing Pains

Original Episode Summary: Venom is back and framing Spider-Man. Meanwhile, alien spores infect John Jameson, increasing his size, strength and mass. J. Jonah Jameson convinces his son to become a superhero, to capture Spidey.

Significant Alterations: Venom's first appearance has been postponed. Instead, MacDonald "Mac" Gargan is trying to draw out Spider-Man.  

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 21:

### Identity Crisis

Original Episode Summary: Peter Parker's secret identity as Spider-Man has been outed by Venom, leaving Peter and his loved ones vulnerable to all of Spidey's enemies. At the end, Spider-Man separated Eddie and Venom. Eddie gets treatment, but Venom's on the loose in the sewer tunnels.

Significant Alterations: Venom's first appearance has been postponed. Instead, the Identity Crisis is provoked by the angry ramblings of Scorpion - MacDonald "Mac" Gargan. 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 22:

### Accomplices

Original Episode Summary: A gang war looms as Silver Sable, Hammerhead, and Doctor Octopus vie for a prize that could change the balance of power in the New York Underworld. Spidey finds himself in the thick of this fray and must rely on help with surprising allies to stay alive...

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 23:

### Probable Cause

Original Episode Summary: Some days, Peter Parker just can't win, especially when he winds up on a Midtown High police car ride, along with Sally Avril. As Spider-Man, his luck isn't any better, facing off against Shocker, Ricochet, and Ox, the new Enforcers.

Significant Alterations: Harry freaks the fuck out when he hears about this incident. 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 24:

### Gangland

Original Episode Summary: On Valentine's Day, Peter Parker jeopardizes his relationship with girlfriend Liz Allan when Tombstone, Doctor Octopus, and Silvermane call a Valentine's Day Summit. But when Hammerhead betrays them all in an attempt to become the new Big Man, the summit erupts into a gang war – one only Spider-Man can stop.

Significant Alterations: Harry is not happy about the double-date idea.

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 25:

### Subtext

Original Episode Summary: Determined to be a better boyfriend to Liz Allan, Peter Parker wishes he could help her brother Mark. But when Green Goblin turns Mark into Molten Man and blackmails him into doing his bidding, neither Liz, Mary Jane Watson, nor Spider-Man may be able to save him.

Significant Alterations: altering Molten Man's origin slightly. Mark Allan is Liz's older half brother (he's in his mid- to late twenties rather than being a teenager). 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

 

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 26:

### Opening Night

Original Episode Summary: Spider-Man volunteers to try to escape the Vault in order to test the security system. But the Green Goblin has other ideas, trapping Spidey inside Ryker's amid a sea of felons he put away (including Rhino, Molten Man, the Enforcers, Silvermane and Mysterio).

Significant Alterations:

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

Potential Scene Ideas: How does Norman Osborn contact Spider-Man to arrange this test? Either through Peter Parker or Captain Stacy. 

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

###### * Chapter 27:

### Final Curtain

Original Episode Summary: When Peter breaks up with Liz Allan to finally be with Gwen Stacy, nothing goes as planned. Likewise for Spider-Man, who finally unmasks the Green Goblin.

Significant Alterations: Peter does break up with Liz Allan, but not to the be with Gwen. Peter does not unmask The Green Goblin. 

The Main Cast of Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Norman Osborn,

Special Appearances by:

**_Trigger Warnings:_ **

 

 

 

 


	2. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * I am totes connecting Norman's Tech Flight designs to The United States Air Force's experimental program through which Falcon got his wings.
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, definitely not finished with this chapter, but I want to post it anyway to gauge reader reactions to see if they think it's worth my time to rewrite the events of the show - adding references to tie it into the MCU and altering it to fit the purposes of my larger story.

### Survival of The Fittest

**Security notification sent to OsCorp CEO, Norman Osborn: Adrian Toomes was erroneously issued a Guest Pass to meet with Doctor Otto Octavius in R &D, Lab 8. **

"Have security meet me there," Norman told his assistant. 

Menken raised a brow at that, but relayed the message as directed. Norman finished his coffee and fixed his suit jacket as he rose from behind his desk. He paused briefly to log off of the applications he'd been running. 

Menken returned a moment later with an update, "The disagreement in Lab 8 appears to be escalating, Sir. Wouldn't you rather allow security to manage the situation alone?"

"No," his voice bellied not the least bit of concern. "Let Doctor Octopus squirm until I get there." Norman thought it would serve the timid scientist well to remember how expendable he was, to see an example made out of the old coot. Supposed 'genius' meant nothing. Ideas alone did not pay the bills. OsCorp had no use for men who couldn't deliver results.

Adrian Toomes was a stupid inventor who had bought into a delusion, thinking that his Flight Suit was exceptionally unique and special enough to warrant him full creative control. Albeit, _the mechanism_ was inspired, but the overall system would have been _an embarrassment._

Norman had done the old man a favor by _liberating_ his ideas and raising them to new heights. It was Osborn's work that had streamlined the prototype. OsCorp managed to secure a contract with The United States Air Force. Norman _personally_ oversaw the additional armaments that were added to the design, the supplemental flight components, and he'd even discussed at length with the experimental program's pilots how to properly utilize each feature to maximize offensive and evasive maneuvers. 

Without OsCorp's resources and Norman's diligence, Adrian Toome's flight tech would've crashed and burned before it ever even managed to get off the ground. The success of that military unit was worth more than one stubborn man's pride. Yet, here the old fool was _yet again_ coming around to complain about the misuse of his design.

This was the _fifth_ time Adrian had been caught trespassing on OsCorp's property since Falcon's public appearance had blown the lid off the experimental flight program. Norman did not take security breeches lightly.  _Heads would roll_ when he found out exactly how Toomes had managed to acquire that pass into the R &D labs.

#### R&D Lab 8, OsCorp Industries

"I blame you for this!" Toomes shouted at Otto. "You told me to bring my magnetic transport system to OsCorp."

"I know, _but -"_

 _"You_ arranged the meeting with Norman Osborn."

 _"And_ \- and I had the best intentions," Otto tried to defend himself. Toomes continued to loom over him, further inserting himself into Octavius's space and driving him back. Otto backed away and nearly fell down a small flight of stairs, having to reach out and grab the side rails to stay upright.

"He studied _my_ ideas and _rejected_ them. Then announces OsCorp Tech Flight _four months later!"_

 _"I - I -_ I am _sorry,_ Adrian," Otto stuttered.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize, Doctor." Norman announced as he entered the room. The CEO was flanked by two imposing figures. The ear pieces, sidearms, stern expressions and sheer bulk of the men suggested that they were both security guards. Otto shrank further in on himself. Adrian growled low in his throat, turning his full attention to the smug _sonofabitch_ looking down on them.  "OsCorp has _nothing_ to apologize for."

"Nothing - _nothing to -"_ Adrian made a guttural sound of disgust and outrage. _"Osborn, you stole my work!"_  

"That's dangerous talk, Mr. Toomes. Dangerous and unsupportable," Norman calmly stated as he descended the stairs to meet Otto and Toomes on the lower deck of the lab. Norman walked over to Adrian, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye as he said, "Listen, you old buzzard. You've been at this for decades without _one_ success to your name. If you never accomplished anything as a young man, then who would believe that you created Tech Flight as an old one?"

Adrian's face twisted with rage, but he was too furious to move. He stood unseeing of anything but a red haze as Norman circled from standing in front of him to beside him. The hand Norman had placed on his shoulder fell away, the other hand slipping behind Adrian - to guide him forward and towards the two security guards.

 _"Boys,_ show Mr. Toomes out."

Adrian looked wild for a moment, as if maybe considering the possibility of shoving away from the two goons, but instead he submitted to his fate - choosing instead to bide his time for now. _"Good news,"_ he said - aiming his words towards Doctor Octavius, "I don't blame _you_ anymore."

There was an ominous threat lingering somewhere in Adrian's cold fury, but Toomes made no further protests as he was escorted off the premises.

Norman Osborn appeared unconcerned while he watched the security guards drag Adrian Toomes away. Meanwhile, Otto was shivering and pressing himself away towards the relative safety of a dark corner in the room.

 _"I -_ I am sorry for that, Mr. Osborn."

"Do you have any idea how Adrian Toomes acquired a Guest Pass to _your lab,_ Doctor?" Norman's quiet fury turned on the trembling scientist. 

 _"N- no,_ sir, I couldn't. _I wouldn't._ I would never do that." Doctor Octavius's denials were empty. He _had_ wanted to meet with Toomes, there were things that he wanted to discuss with the other man, concerning both the most recent modifications that Osborn wanted to make in adapting Tech Flight into the form of a glider as well as wanting to revisit the possibility of inviting him onto the design team. Otto tried to offer his sincere apologies. He wanted to make amends with his old friend for the way he had been treated.

The tactics Norman had used to steal Adrian's contributions were certainly underhanded and probably criminal, but there was no proof of that unless Otto would be willing to testify against his boss. Octavius could never do that, so he'd stupidly - optimistically thought that maybe he could convince Adrian to move beyond the past to see what yet could still be accomplished. He had been wrong to even try, but he had never intended for Adrian to follow him into the lab. When they had met earlier, in the entrance hall there had been a simple _misunderstanding_ with the guard. Otto hadn't lied, not exactly, but -

 _"B-_ but, sir -" Otto's voice was small, meek, { _"pathetic,_ "} as he called out for Norman's attention. "Was all of that _really -?"_

"Necessary?" Osborn cut him off. Everything about the CEO's posture and the way he circled and corralled Otto into a corner reminded Octavius of watching the large predators on the prowl in nature documentaries. It seemed far less majestic and beautiful from the perspective of the prey.

Doctor Octavius nodded weakly.

"I think you should know by now, Otto." There was a note of false sympathy in his tone, but all that Otto could focus on was the glint of Osborn's teeth in the executive's insincere smile. "This organization has no use for men like Adrian Toomes. I won't tolerate the presence of old, stubborn, stupid men that would rather _insist_ on their own flawed designs than risk losing sole credit as part of a collaboration. The work you do belongs to OsCorp, belongs to **me.** To do with _as I see fit._ Do you understand?"

"I understand. I do, and I would never try to undermine -"

 _"Don't_ play me for a fool, Otto. _You_ invited Toomes into the lab. And from this point forward, any privileges you have to contact outside consultants will be limited to those that I have personally approved of. Whatever concerns you wanted to discuss with him, you will share with me. _Now."_

#### Plotting Revenge

[Insert additional preview into Adrian Toomes' perspective to see how he comes up with his plan and reference the time frame that it would take from the point that he realized his work had been stolen to what got him here and when he will be prepared to have his revenge.]

It had taken four months to gain access to Otto's lab at OsCorp. To finally confront the men responsible for stealing his life's work. It had taken more than six additional months to pull together the funds and equipment to build his improved prototype and to test it.

Adrian Toomes had to bide his time for over a full year before he was _finally_  ready to take his revenge on the one person who most deserved it. By now, surely, Norman Osborn would've forgotten all about him and lowered his guard.

In the meantime, Adrian had considered alternatives, more traditional means of revenge, of course he had. He could've fashioned an explosive device, sought out some form of poison or bought a firearm with which to unleash his fury upon Osborn. But if he did _those_ things, then he would be branded a vicious, angry, old crackpot just as Norman had implied.

 _No,_ besides, it wouldn't be enough to simply kill or injure Osborn, Adrian wanted him to suffer. Adrian wanted to publicly expose and humiliate the corrupt CEO. Adrian wanted the world to know who the true genius behind Tech Flight was, he needed the world to recognize him for his achievements. 

#### Introducing: The Big Bad

In an office building, two men were watching surveillance footage as Flint Marko and Alexander O'Hirn were being webbed up by a red and blue onesie clad vigilantee.

"This is a live feed?" A deep voice asked. The man standing beside him gave a quiet nod of confirmation. "Then I've seen enough. Summon The Enforcers." 

"Already on their way, boss." 

#### Good Morning Forest Hills, New York!

Today was an exceptionally rare day.

Today, the obnoxiously happy tones of Peter's alarm were actually a welcome sound. Between the high he'd felt coming down after a successful web slinging adventure last night and the anticipation of his _soon-to-be_ triumphant return to Midtown High, he'd been too restless to sleep. _Oh,_ he'd gotten in a few winks, but not nearly enough to be considered restful or healthy. It didn't even feel as though he'd gotten any sleep at all, but he wasn't about to let _that_ slow him down! In fact, he was sure that he felt more alive, awake and _full_ of energy than he would have if he _had_ gotten to bed early. 

 _'I have_ never _been_ so pumped _for the first day of school.'_

After excitedly throwing off his covers and climbing out of bed, Pete stood in front of the mirror grinning at his reflection. He experimentally flexed and admired all of his recently acquired muscle tone. He was still skinny and shorter than most of the other boys his age, but Pete was now confident in the knowledge that he could take any one of them down without even breaking a sweat. 

'Today _, everything changes.'_

Pete wasn't going to take Flash's crap anymore. _'And no more hiding in Harry's shadow, either,'_ he decided. Peter Benjamin Parker wasn't going to be bullied or coddled any longer. He was going to stand up for himself. _'Be strong, be **bold** , take charge, and confidently step up to the plate, Petey. You're Spider- **Man** , not spider-boy.' _

He didn't stop to consider any potential irony in that thought as he slipped on his _Superman_  underwear or shoved an _Iron Man_  themed fidget toy into his pocket to play with on the bus.

####  School Struggles (Character Exposition) + Dating Misfire (Flashback)

Normally, Pete had always had a love/hate relationship with the educational system. _On the one hand,_ being immersed in academia was his safe haven - such a wealth of knowledge just waiting to be explored. He was a huge nerd, always had been and always would be, because _he liked learning._

Besides that, Pete actually _liked_ having a predictable schedule to keep. Nevermind the fact that he'd always struggled to be on time. If he didn't have some place that he knew he _needed_ to be, then he could very well get lost wandering for an eternity. He just got distracted too easily and had the absolute worst luck when it came time to catch the bus. Most of his teachers would readily excuse his tardiness, since his quiet, studious disposition was a relief and he rarely had any trouble catching up with the actual schoolwork. 

No, the _real_ struggles Pete experienced in school had everything to do with the _social_ aspects. People introduced so many variables, too many for him to properly account for and most of them remained stubbornly hidden amongst the impenetrable minds of his classmates. He'd been told to pay closer attention to body language, facial expressions and vocal cues - that those things were somehow key to unlocking the true intentions lurking behind people's words and actions, but none of that ever seemed to help very much.

If anything, he thought paying close attention to all of those things just made everything even more confusing and upsetting. Lips curling was indicative of disgust. Specific vocal tones are associated with sarcasm, passive and overt hostility. Realizing that people were intentionally trying to be mean to him could only make things worse. He still didn't know  _why_ they were doing it in the first place. Thinking back in it, Petey thought he vastly preferred the days when he was able to carry on without knowing that he was the butt of everyone's jokes. 

He'd even had to research some specific images and phrases that the internet referred to as 'memes' because apparently those hold some significance as being part of a big inside joke that his generation frequently feels compelled to reference. No one ever just comes out and says exactly what they mean. Trying to translate all the bullshit and put it into context was _exhausting._ And after all the extensive research he'd done on the subject, he now ran the risk of referencing too obscure or outdated memes for anyone else to understand the joke.

Just what is a nerdy, autistic boy supposed to do in those situations? The only thing he _can_ do, and that's to struggle through it. Luckily, Pete was one part of a happy foursome, so he had three more socially adept peers standing at the ready to take him by the hand and help him navigate the treacherous halls of Midtown High. 

Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and _Miss_ Mary Jane Watson were Peter Parker's loving, cuddly, _snarky,_ safety net. Pete was so looking forward to seeing them all in the same place again. It had been  _months_ since the whole squad had last been able to get together. Gwen and Harry had both left town, and Mary Jane kept busy with her summer job. MJ was saving up with the hopes of being accepted into Juilliard, so she was grabbing up as many extra hours as she could. She and Pete managed to hangout together a few times, but things were a little awkward between them. 

 _So_ Peter had always had a crush on Mary Jane, it wasn't a big secret. Practically every boy in school had nursed a little flame for the pretty redhead at some point or another. But over summer vay-kay, MJ had made it _explicitly_  clear that he and her weren't _ever_ going past the friend zone. 

"I like you, Pete," she'd told him. They had been sitting outside the coffee shop while she was on her lunch break. Parker had just made some bizarre stuttering proposition that didn't bear repeating. "As a friend, _and only_ a friend. A _platonic_ friend." 

"Yeah," he agreed, but it sounded forced. His voice had definitely cracked and he tried to take a long sip from his hot chocolate just as an excuse to not say anything else. _'Ah! too hot!'_ As a result, he'd almost choked and further embarrassed himself by slopping a generous portion down the front of his shirt. _"No,_  I - I get it. I guess, I -" he broke off to stare at the mess he'd made because he couldn't stomach making eye contact just then. "I should've known better." 

MJ had a thoughtful frown on her face as she watched him. She reached a sympathetic hand across the table, offering him a handful of napkins as she did. _"Look,_ Pete, it's nothing against _you."_ She was holding something back. There was something she wasn't saying, and normally he might not have noticed, but she was being way more obvious than usual. So whatever it was, she had definitely  _wanted_ to tell him. 

"Then what else could it be?" The question sounded even lamer out loud than it did in his head. 

MJ checked her watch under the pretense of needing to get back to work. "There's not enough time to explain," she tried to deflect, but Pete's big puppy dog brown eyes were too much for her. "Okay, fine, here's the short version: _I'm a hot mess._ Petey, I'm only sixteen and I'm already jaded. The only romance that I'm interested in right now is the kind that doesn't come with any strings."

"I could do that. No strings, no problem."

MJ squinted one eye closed and her lips started disappearing into one thin line where she pursed them together. After a tense moment, she released a long sigh. "I know you mean well, but _this_ \- you and me - _just ain't happenin',_ pal." She rose out of her chair, stretching as she did, preparing to settle in for the second half of her shift. As she turned to leave, she paused and tilted her head back to get one last comment in. _"Oh,_ and Pete? _Don't angst._ I happen to be fairly confident that there's someone far better suited out there waiting for you." With a mischievous smile and one final wave, she scampered away.

Maybe Peter had imagined it, but he _swore_ that he'd seen a knowing little twinkle in her eye. She wasn't just selling him a line. There really was someone out there waiting for him, wasn't there? Someone at Midtown High actually liked puny little Peter Parker, and by the way MJ said that, she had to know that whoever it was - well, she at least must _think -_  he would like them too. Peter decided that this year, he was going to make it his mission to figure out who his secret admirer is. Afterall, Peter Parker is a hero now, and in the movies the hero _always_ gets the girl. 

####  The Parker Money Troubles

Pete was halfway down the stairs when he overheard Aunt May speaking with MJ's Aunt.

"It isn't getting any easier, Anna. We're almost out of money."

 _"But May,_ I'm sure Ben left you-"

May interrupted, "Ben Parker was many, many wonderful things, but a financial wizard he was not." At the sound of her heavy sigh, Peter's made a horrible twisting sensation. _"I miss him so._ But listen to me go on, we'll manage. And not a word of this to Peter. I wouldn't want him to worry."

*Ahem* Pete stomped his feet a couple times on the stairs to disguise the fact that he'd been waiting around the corner. "Heh- hey, Aunt May. How's the most beautiful girl in Forest Hills this morning?"

"Oh, Peter, hurry off. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"No, ma'am."

#### Schoolyard Drama

 _'Alright, The Parkers are desperate for cold hard cash, but I'm not letting that spoil this moment,'_ Pete thought to himself as he arrived on campus. Peter Benjamin Parker was a man on a mission. He started by running through a mental list of all the pretty girls that he had ever interacted with. From there, he tried to decide on the most logical manner to prioritize each candidate for evaluation. It had to be someone that crossed path with MJ, either someone that would confide in her or they would have to display some super sign of interest within view so that Miss Watson's ultra-impressive deductive reasoning would conclude that there are strong and potentially mutual feelings of attraction. 

 _'Gwen Stacy?'_ They had been fierce academic rivals before Harry started inviting her to sit at their table. And ever since The Incident, they'd both argued over who was the better superhero: Iron Man or Captain America? He was pretty sure she only took Cap's side because she knew Pete had a science/engineering/man crush on Tony Stark. That and sometimes he thought she just liked any excuse to debate anything with anybody. Just to mess with people, she'd start playing devil's advocate as soon as it looked like she'd won, because why not prolong the torment and confuse the issue? 

 _'No way,'_ he decided. Even if the beautiful and brilliant Gwen Stacy did have a crush on him, it wasn't worth pursuing. Not now at least. confusing mind games aside, he thought his secret identity wouldn't last 30 seconds if they started going out. Don't give Gwen any reason to start getting suspicious about what he gets up to. 

_'So who else is there?'_

_..._

"Hey, Pete!" Harry rushed forward as soon as he saw his friend from across the quad, but after taking four quick steps towards him Harry abruptly stopped to shove his hands into his pockets. Osborn shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerated manner to try to hide his enthusiasm before continuing to walk towards Peter at a much less frantic pace. 

"Hey, Harry," Pete nodded his head towards the two girls trailing behind the affluent teen. "Hi, Gwen." Pete's smile almost faltered when his focus stopped on the pretty redhead. "MJ," he added last, a bit bashfully. He was happy to see his friends, even if he was worried that things might still be a bit awkward between him and Mary Jane. "So, uh, how did Summer treat you?"

Miss Watson rolled her eyes, "Same old, same old."

Gwen said, "Science Camp was fun."

"How was the world tour?" Pete asked Harry.

"Dad spent the whole trip locked in boardrooms, so I spent the whole time locked in _boredom_. Shoulda stayed in town with you. At least we could've done _nothing_ together."

[Insert awkward moment of Pete's massive crush on Sally??? Harry watches Peter approach Sally,]

"What's he - _is he -?"_ he asks confusedly, staring on in shock but also glancing at Gwen and MJ just to confirm that they too are also seeing this.

 _"I -_ I think he is," Gwen confirms, sounding worried.

MJ was suppressing her urge to laugh, mostly because of the absurdity of such a thing and also the surprise, but _"No,_ he can't be. _No._ Really? _Oh my god,"_ she was unhelpfully spectating. She half wanted to cover her eyes to shield herself from the horror, but this was  _too awful_ not to watch. 

 _'Peter Parker is a wallcrawler, not a wallflower. And my life is about to change."_ Pete gives himself a mini pep talk on the approach.

 _"Hh -_ h _-_ hey, Sally."

[Peter's embarrassing conversation with Sally Avril.]

"Are you damaged?" Sally shrieks. "Why in the world would you think that I would go out with Midtown's champion geek?"

"Hey Rand, Puny Parker is hitting on your girl," Flash loudly comments. Rand, Liz, Flash, and a small assortment of additional jocks in letterman's jackets approach the disaster zone.

 _"R - err -_ Rand, I'm - _I_ \- oh, _I didn't know_ that," Pete might have been visibly shaking from all his nervous energy. His brain was suffering from the overload of this - Oh, god, why had he thought that this would change anything? How could he be so stupid, _"that you two were_ \- you two _are,"_  Pete shrugged helplessly. His face felt like it was on fire.

Rand looked down on him with his signature cool expression, but there was a definite hint of pity in his eyes.

"s cool," he reassured Pete with a little shrug.

 _"Cool?!_ You don't care?" Sally pushed Pete out of the way so she could push a finger at Rand's chest. She was even more upset than before, and Pete's head hurt from trying to process the colossal mess he'd just made.

"Why?" Rand's nose wrinkled in annoyance. "You want to go out with him?"  

"I want to walk on a Parker free planet, _thank you very much."_ There was an outburst of sniggers from the student populace that had crowded around after hearing the commotion.

Flash decided to take this opportunity to grab the spotlight, and also to grab Pete by the front of his shirt.

"Lucky you didn't try this with my girl, Parker. If your geek sweat got within one mile of Liz -" Pete narrowed his eyes, and was trying to build the courage to talk back, but it was at that moment that Harold Osborn cut through the crowd to forcefully shove Flash off of Peter. A second later, Harry's fist was connecting with Flash's face.  

"Shove off, Flash."

( Altered with Harry Osborn using the opportunity to get into a fight with Flash and Kenny.  )

& Then Harry's confused/upset by the whole incident. "What's gotten into him?"

#### Introducing: The Enforcers

 _"Come on,_ The Big Man wants a word. Enforcers all present and accounted for, Boss," Hammerhead leads Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox over to a speaker phone in the middle of a warehouse?

"Thank you, Hammerhead. Gentleman, I'll get right to the point. For the last four months, a pest has plagued our operations. at first, I could hardly credit the reports."

"Thought the boys were trying to stiff us," Hammerhead emphasized his statement by raising a fist and thrusting it into the open palm of his other hand, "Had to get a little rough to make sure they was being," he hesitated for half a second to consider his word choice before finishing with a smile, _"sincere."_

"Establishing patterns of movement took all Summer," The Big Man continued without further preamble, "but last night we had confirmation. The Spider-Man is real."

"And you want The Enforcers to wrangle up this here Spider."

 _"No,_ Montana. I want you to _squash_ it."

#### The Internship

Professor Warren discussing the internship with Peter and Gwen. 

"Chapter one by tomorrow, everyone. Mr. Parker, Miss Stacy, may I have a word? I wonder if either of you remember a field trip we took last year, to the laboratory of Doctor Curtis Connors at Empire State University."

"Trust me, that's one field trip that I'll never forget."

"Me neither," Gwen contributed, "Dr. Connor's research was thrilling.

"I'm glad you both feel that way. Because he's offering two internships to promising high schoolers. I recommended my two star pupils. You start this afternoon."

#### Quick Fly-by 

Peter stopping by The Osborn's residence with Harry.

"Thanks for letting me kill time at your place, Harry. I'm not due at the ESU lab for another hour."

"I'm just surprised you're not hanging at the school paper. Aren't you their star photographer or something?" - Pete quitting the year book committee / school paper / photography club???

"Not anymore. Someone else can take pictures of Flash Thompson prancing around the gridiron. I'll be too busy raking in the green."

"Is this part of the same reality as _you_ dating _Sally Avril?"_

"A _minor_ setback. But at least this lab job solves The Parker money problems. I mean, look around, all this belongs to your dad and _he's_ a scientist."

 _"Boys,_ come out here," Norman's stern voice is heard inviting them out onto the balcony. "I couldn't help overhearing."

 _"I -_ I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn." Peter wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for, to be honest, he just got nervous after hearing Norman's no-nonsense tone.

"Don't apologize, Peter. There's nothing to be sorry for," Norman tried to soften his tone, "So what's this about a lab job?"

"With Doctor Connors at ESU."

 _"Connors,_ huh? _Quite_ an opportunity. I don't suppose you were considered for the honor, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"It's totally not a big deal, Mr. O. _Uhh,_ thanks, We'll just be getting out of your way now."

"OSBORN!" they all hear a loud shout.

The Vulture swoops down, appearing out of no where, and abducts Norman Osborn.

Harry stares after him, in shock, _"Dad?_ Dad!" Harry and Peter both run towards the edge of the balcony, helplessly watching as Norman is carried away. _"What_ \- what do we do?" Harry asked. As the panic was setting in, he turned to grab Pete by the shoulders and repeated the question several times. 

"Call the cops, _do it!"_ Peter instructed his friend, trying to keep a level head and snapping into hero-mode. He pried Harry's hands off his shirt and directed him back inside the penthouse.  _"Go!"_

Harry stumbled his way back inside, his vision tunneling as he was forces to remember where he left his phone. In the living room, plugged into the wall charger. ' _Shit, shit, shit.'_

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My dad's just been taken. _Norman Osborn -_ abducted from the balcony of our penthouse by - _by some freak_ with some sort of flying contraption. It looked sort of like Falcon. Big metal wings! _Please hurry,_ I think I might've recognized the guy. Some old guy that's been harassing my dad over some of his inventions. _I -_ I think the security team would know more."

Harry's hands were shaking. The operator had him stay on the line while she relayed the information to her superiors. He reached out, hoping to find Peter beside him and badly wanting to hold his friend's hand. It was at that point that he dropped the phone and frantically began searching for his missing friend. _"Pete?_ Peter!" He ran back to the check the balcony, but before he could make it outside the front door opened and three security guards entered. 

"Harry Osborn? We need to take you to the safe room. Are you the only one here?"

"No, I had a friend over. Peter. Peter Parker. He should be around here somewhere, _but I -"_

#### Officially Introducing: The Vulture

Meanwhile, Peter quick changed into his costume.

Spider-Man gives chase. Meanwhile, Harry calls the police and is confused/upset when he realizes that Peter has disappeared. 

"Tell the truth, Osborn, can your tech flight do this?" Toomes taunts Norman as he makes dangerously sharp maneuvers midair.

"Toomes,"

"Not Toomes now, I'm what you called me. I'm The Vulture," Adrian has obviously fallen off the edge.

"I called you a buzzard."

"What?" Adrian sounded honestly confused, thinking maybe he just hadn't heard Norman clearly through the rush of the wind and all the adrenaline coursing through his system. _This is thrilling. His revenge._ But he's disappointed that Osborn isn't as frightened as he should be. By all rights, Norman should be terrified. The fact that he isn't, that's infuriating.

"You can't even get the name right," Norman mocks him. Adrian responds by throwing him. Norman does several flips forwards and upwards before losing that momentum and going into freefall. Adrian swoops down to catch him before he gets too far.

"Toomes, stop! What will any of this accomplish?" Norman says after he's caught.

"A means to an end, Osborn. Something that you would know all about. You will announce to the world that Adrian Toomes is the genius behind Tech Flight. You will pay me all that I am owed, and you will publicly apologize for stealing my invention!"

"I'll never apologize, Old Man!"

"I may be an old man, but I am not a patient one,"  he flies him higher before dropping him again.

This time, however, Spider-Man swings down to catch Osborn.

"Woah, guys, you play hot potato hardcore."

Both Osborn and The Vulture are confused by this development.

"What is this? These skies are mine now!" The Vulture gives chase.

"He may be right, I really just rent," Spidey quips.

"What are you babbling about?" Norman asks, he was getting thrown around as Spidey switched between arms with each new web-line. "Put me down!"

 _"Dude,_ you are the _bossiest_ damsel in distress that I have ever rescued." ... "Also the ugliest, heaviest, _and_ the first."

 _"Who are you?"_ They both shouted.

 _"Why,_ I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of course."

 _"Spider-Man?_ I thought you were a myth." Vulture commented to himself.

"Man, I need a new press agent," Spidey said. The Vulture cut his webline. Spidey and Osborn go tumbling down into free fall.

Spidey manages to grab Osborn again after dropping him and to shoot a new line as they're fast approaching the ground. The downward momentum is instead carried sideways and Norman is thrown into two police officers that were just leaving the precinct.

"Heads up!" Spidey shouts just before impact is made. Spidey swings over their heads as Osborn and the cops are bowled over onto the ground.

"What's going on?" DeWolf asks.

 _"Explanations inside._ Now." Osborn says.

"Look, Beakie, I admire anyone who dresses up as their favorite animal. Better yet, you can fly. So I gotta ask, you heard the one about great power, great responsibility?"

"UGH" Vulture growls.

"Woah, Beakie don't fly away mad!"

"The name _is Vulture!"_

#### Harry Osborn Trapped in the Safe Room,

#### Meanwhile Norman is Stuck at the Police Station. 

I want a scene of Norman Osborn in the police station after the first Vulture attack. He was rushed inside, he's explained to the police that he was attacked at his own home and grabbed by Adrian Toomes - maybe he even explains how Adrian mistakenly believes that the Norman Osborn stole his work - OR I can just skip to the part where the police are trying to keep Norman Osborn comfortable while he waits for a security detail to be assembled to take him home. Annnnd now his frantic son is trying to get ahold of him.

 _"Dad?_ Are you alright? What happened? Why won't they let me come see you?"

Their building's security has Harry restrained. Perhaps one of the first things Norman did when he got into the safety of the police station was to call his security team and tell them to keep Harry inside and away from any windows. Not wanting to risk Toomes attacking his son.

And Harry also has a phone conversation with Peter, telling him that Dad is safe, and asking where the hell did he go? And Peter, as he did in the show, makes up a story about chasing after them on foot. (Which is absolutely ridiculous for so many reasons, because they had been on the penthouse balcony when the abduction occurred! Vulture would've been long gone by the time Pete made it to the ground floor!)

Harry must recognize that excuse it bullshit, so he comes up with an alternative explanation. Peter was scared, confused, and probably ran off because he didn't want to get stuck there talking to police and trying to help Harry cope. Because getting to his new lab job on time was more important.

They had been standing in the penthouse balcony when the attack took place, _'how - why in the world would Pete have tried to follow after on foot? By the time Pete would've even made it to the ground floor, there would have been no trace of them left to follow.'_

"No, Pete's not like that," he wants to reassure himself, but there's some lingering doubt. Peter Parker had been doing a lot of things out of character lately - ever since that damn field trip! Small things, but they all start to add up.

"We're almost like family. Peter wouldn't just ditch us like that. He was probably trying to find some other way to help. Something more embarrassingly useless than chasing him on foot, otherwise he would've just told the truth, right?" 

#### Doc Connor's Laboratory at ESU

"That's great Harry, I'm glad that your dad is safe. _Me?_ I, well - _uhhh,_ I tried to follow after them. On foot. I ran for blocks, but I, _uhh,_ yeah," he knew how pathetic that sounded. 

"You chased after him on foot," Harry's voice on the other end of the line deadpan, clearly stupefied by the ridiculousness of such a reaction.  _'Okay, add thinking of some better alibis and cover stories to the superhero to-do list.'_

 _"Yeah,_ I guess that was pretty useless. Hey look, I'm late and Gwen's giving me the look. Gotta go, talk to you later, bye." 

"I was so not giving you the look."

"But I am late, right?"

"Always," she sighed.

They entered the lab where they were greeted by Eddie Brock, Curt and Martha Connors.

Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker are (re)introduced to The Connor's and Eddie Brock. One of the Connor's recognizes Peter as the kid that was bitten by the - "science bug," Peter interrupts. "Eddie will show you around the lab. The real work will start tomorrow."

....

"You're not getting paid."

"Aunt May needs my help, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't angst, Pete, it'll come to you."

"Well?? I'm waiting!" Pete was hit in the face by a newspaper with a Spider-Man headline. ??

Peter goes to The Bugle. "I've got something better than bagel, I think I could get you pictures of Spider-Man in action. I bet that would sell a lot of newspapers."

#### Rematch

 _'Not one thing today has gone right. And now The Amazing Spider-Man is reduced to sneaking around - for his shoes!'_ Spidey goes back to The Osborn's balcony to retrieve the shoes he'd abandoned there during his quick change.

Norman is arriving home when Toomes attempts another attack and tears a big hole in the roof of his limo. Spider-Man comes to his rescue, while simultaneously distracted by the Enforcers.

"All clear?"

"Osborn! You won't escape me again!"

 _'My thoughts exactly,'_ Spidey thinks to himself.

"Go! _Go!"_ Norman says as he climbs back into the limo.

Meanwhile, The Enforcers are around in a helicopter.

"Boys, lets squash us a bug,"

...

 _"Trick or treat!"_ Spidey says as he swings close enough to attempt an attack on The Vulture. _"I mean_ you are celebrating Halloween in September, right? _Or am I not one to talk?"_  Pete finds the banter relaxing. Making light of a frightening situation to diffuse the drama. Also, hoping to distract Vulture enough that Osborn can get to safety.

"Woah," he says, getting a grip on Vulture's ankle and being dragged along behind him.

Enforcers get a target lock and capture Spidey in a net that takes him down. He manages to switch trajectories so that he lands on a roof. At this point, Ox and Fancy Dan turn the encounter into close contact. Spidey gets the upper-hand.

Catching up to The Vulture and Osborn takes some time.

The Vulture lands on Norman's vehicle and is able to use his wing to cut a big hole in the roof.

"It's not that I'm running, but there's this Vulture guy out there, so if we can postpone -" and Spidey catches up to The Vulture and Osborn.

"Man, this is a sweet ride, does that sun roof come standard?" Spidey says after busting in through the door and sitting next to Osborn for a just moments before relaunching an attack on Vulture. blahblahblah  - He manages to use The Enforcers and The Vulture to take each other out.

Spidey delivers The Vulture to the cops.

Montana gets away. But the other two enforcers are still webbed up. 

"Three outa four isn't so bad, especially on bizarre bad guy night."

May catches him coming home late, and she gives him a curfew to follow. And also a slice of pie.

#### Norman Returns Home Safely

**Additional Scene, Norman getting home after the mess with The Vulture was finally settled. Harry wants to skip school the next day, because he wants to stay with Norman to make sure he's okay.**

"I'm fine."

 _"No. No. No._ This is not okay. You can't be _fine._ How can you? _After everything that happened today..._ You were just attacked! Kidnapped! Tossed around between two enhanced lunatics! You could've been killed!"

"But I'm alive, only a few nicks and bruises. The paramedics cleared me to come home. Toomes is in police custody and being brought up on charges as we speak. I've already been given assurances that he won't make bail. The Spider-Guy seemed to have no other interest in me than taking advantage of the situatiom to play at being a hero. It's over. I _am_ fine."

"If you really think you're fine, then _clearly_ you must still be in shock. I'm staying home tomorrow. You shouldn't be alone."

 _"I'm not going to be alone._  We have some of the best security in the world on staff at OsCorp. And you are going to school tomorrow. I'm not going to let you use this as an excuse to skip class."

"You can't seriously be planning to go back to work."

 _"I am,_ and I have enough on my plate already without also having to keep an eye on you."

 _"But Dad -!"_ Harry tried to object.

"End of discussion, Harold. Get to bed. _Go."_ He made a shooing gesture.

 _'Aw, fuck it,'_ Harry thought and rushed over to give Daddy a big hug. 

"I'm really glad you're safe. I was so scared."

"Harry, stop it."

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not playing hooky tomorrow."

"I'm so traumatized."

"... fine, but I'm going to tell Menken to find some busy work for you."

"Now let go of me. I've had enough of being grabbed for one day, thank you very much."

"Oh, sorry," Harry sounded honestly regretful, still feeling very concerned for his father's well-fare, but he was still reluctant to break physical contact. His hand lingered on Daddy's arm. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Positive," Norman brushed Harry's hand away.

"I mean, wouldn't you at least like to sleep in a little in the morning?"

Norman's eyes narrowed as he assessed the faux innocent look on Harry's face. "I'll see you at 8AM tomorrow. Fully dressed, business casual, and ready to go."

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I... shouldn't have to remind you that hoodies are not acceptable business attire."

"I... will be suited up all good and proper, Dad. I promise."

Norman nodded. "8 O'Clock," he repeated as one last reminder.

Harry nodded, moved as if to leave before he stopped this time and turned to look back. "Oh, and Dad?"

"Hm?" He acted as though he was distracted, half-wanting to change his mind and ask Harry to stay with him tonight, but deciding that he should really stop encouraging Harry to linger.

"I love you," Harry's voice was quiet but quite clear.

"I know. Goodnight, Harry."

 

 


End file.
